(Mino)torture
*'Objective:' Not even string can help you find your way out of THIS labyrinth. The minotaur who built it wanted to confound any and all intruders, and make it impossible for even the cleverest hero to get out without good deal of luck and persistance. *'Objective completed:' I wonder if the metal in those shackles would make good weaponry? *'Scaled' Yes/No: Yes Monsters *(15) Boardrake *(13) Cave Creeper *(12) Shoulder Blades *(1) Tauros - Boss NPCs *Tauros *Thesis *Valencia Surehunter Rewards Axes/Swords *Alysidia *Arista Alysida *Bos Tauros *Bos Gaurus *Bos Primigenius Staffs *Arista Labyrinthic *Labyrinthic Daggers *Arista Tauran *Tauran Labyrinth Map *The fastest route is through portals 1-2-3-4-12 Dialogue Valencia: This god doesn't really like being challenged much, have you noticed? Valencia: There's a beast who is claiming that Zeuster is unable to navigate some maze-thing the creature built. Valencia: Zeuster is more than ready to answer his challenge and disprove his claim, but he'd rather see if you're capable of finishing the task. Valencia: He says that he's pretty sure you're up to it, but I know you can do it. What's a little labyrinth to a hero like you? *Quest! *Back Taurus: Auughhh! Yet another runty hero determined to prove themself by picking on an isolated shackle-laden - :''' I could leave and let you finish your misery- wallowing in private, if you'd like. And I'm not runty. You're just overlarge. '''Taurus: Oh, sure. Insult me now, too. It isn't enough that you felt the need to flaunt your combat skills when it's plain to see I'm out of practice. :''' You looked comfortable enough thrusting that massive chunk of metal at my face while we were fighting. I wouldn't really call you "out of practice." '''Taurus: Well, you'd pick up some tricks, too, if you had apprentices breaking into your prison as a rite of passage once every couple months or so. Taurus: And most of them could barely lift their blades, let alone attack with them. Taurus: I wouldn't have minded so much, except none of them were strong enough to remove these shackles. Taurus: Some power in the metal keeps me from leaving, and I can't pry them off. :' Is that why you challenged Zeuster? To find someone with the strength to help you? ': And wouldn't having to fight you make them... you know... not want to help you? Taurus: Fight the chickencow? Oh, no. I just have this thing about gods. Can't stand them. The stories my parents used to tell me about them... Taurus: *shudder* Making them mad gives me a bit of amusement in between racing dirtbeetles and using discarded bones as building blocks. :''' So why are you stuck down here? '''Taurus: Completely unfounded accusations! Just because I *look* like a monster and attacked a few sheepfarmers... :''' Uh huh. '''Taurus: You aren't going to help me with these shackles, are you? :' Well, it's just... I used to have a weapon that worked really well as a can opener. But then I wanted something stronger, so I sold it. ': Looks like I'm not going to be able to hel- Thesis: Can't... quite... reach... little closer... Thesis: A little help here? Thesis: Hey, hey ! You remind me of the hero. :''' What hero? '''Thesis: The hero with the power. :''' What power? What's he talking about? '''Taurus: He's delusional. Claims to be a Prince every now and then. I mostly keep him around for the comic relief. It gets boring down here. Thesis: I AM the Goblin King! : It must get really boring if you'd choose that over nice, uncrazy silence. *Complete Quest Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests